


Острое

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: О влюбленном Стиве, дружеской услуге и о том, как после острого любое другое блюдо кажется пресным.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 62





	Острое

Дед Баки любил спрашивать: «В тебе есть перец, малыш?». По мнению деда, кровь с перцем была что надо.

У Стива точно была кровь с перцем. Даже не кровь — кипяток. 

— Я влюбился, — признался Стив. Баки почувствовал, как его улыбка вянет. Они дружили много лет, но в последнее время Стив начал словно бы избегать его. Сперва Баки списывал это на свое воображение, потом стал наблюдать за другом более пристально — так и есть: отказывается от встреч, часто говорит, что занят. Баки решил поставить вопрос ребром — и на тебе. Что-то внутри него тяжело осело от этих слов, поэтому он сказал нарочито бодрым голосом:

— Неужто я дождался? Малыш Стив нашел себе девушку?

Баки хотел, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно. Ему не понравилась мысль о том, что в жизни Стива мог появиться кто-то ближе него. Зато стало понятно, куда девается его свободное время. Но Стив почему-то такому ответу совсем не обрадовался. Наоборот, как-то сжался, нахмурился. Не смотрел в глаза.

Они бродили по парку. В воскресный летний день народу было полно, вокруг гуляли с колясками и собаками. Прогуливались парочки. Неспешно, как они со Стивом.

— Не совсем.

— Ну, что ты сразу скис? — Баки мягко подтолкнул его локтем. — Расскажи. Обещаю, что не уведу ее. При встрече буду вести себя отвратительно, она точно не клюнет. Ну же, Стив!

— Я не сказал, что нашел себе девушку, — хмуро заметил Стив. — Я только сказал, что влюбился.

До Баки начало доходить. Он медленно кивнул, понимая, что тут надо быть поосторожнее.

— Ясно... А ты ей признался?

Стив покачал головой. Ну вот. Чего и следовало ожидать. Смелости не набрался. Как в драку, так самый первый, а как говорить, что на душе... вечно он такой. 

— Не отмалчивайся. Давай поговорим. Если нужен совет...

— Не нужен. Тут без шансов.

— Половина твоего невезения с девушками заключается в таком вот отношении к себе, Стив, — Баки положил руку на его плечо. Они остановились под тенью кленов. — Послушай. Ты же славный малый, симпатичный, добрый и хорошо рисуешь. Предложи нарисовать ее портрет, девчонки такое обожают. 

Стив посмотрел на него как-то странно, и Баки почувствовал себя так, будто порет чушь. Обычно Стив на его попытки подбодрить реагировал несколько иначе, отнекивался, отшучивался. Сегодня он смотрел почти с болью.

— Здесь это не пройдет.

— Мне не нравится этот упаднический тон. Ты ведь даже не пытался.

— Когда и так знаешь ответ, зачем получать подтверждение? 

Высвободившись из-под его руки, Стив двинулся вперед. Низкорослый, нескладный, руки в карманах. Жаль его.

— Потому что ты от этого страдаешь. Я же вижу. Всегда лучше знать ответ наверняка, чем додумывать его самому.

Стив пожал плечом. Он раскраснелся, то и дело облизывал губы. 

— Ну, так... Она красивая? 

— Очень.

— Умная?

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Думаешь, она тебе не по росту?

Такое Баки знал. Случалось, он сталкивался с тем, что девушка была слишком хороша для него, и это больно било по самолюбию. А уж для Стива это может быть куда больнее... Но Стив покачал головой.

— Думаю, что мне просто ничего не светит.

— Тогда что ты делаешь? Наблюдаешь за ней? — Баки вспомнил о наболевшем. Стив последнее время часто где-то пропадал. — Вы вместе учитесь?

— Нет.

— Но видитесь часто?

— Да.

Стива явно тяготил этот разговор. Он, похоже, был уже не рад, что признался другу в любовном увлечении.

— Покажешь ее мне? Хотя бы издали?

— Зачем? 

— Хочу понять, какие девушки тебе нравятся. Это, должно быть, очень редкая птица.

— Не покажу.

Баки остановился, посмотрел на него в упор. Стив сердился и выглядел удрученным. 

— Извини, если это не мое дело. Я просто за тебя волнуюсь. В последнее время ты отдалился, и не ври, что это не так. Это задевает. И мне не все равно, что происходит с тобой. А с тобой не всё хорошо, приятель, я же вижу. 

У Стива дрогнули губы. Как если бы он хотел улыбнуться, но не получилось. 

— Боюсь, ты станешь думать обо мне куда хуже.

— Этого не случится, даже если ты запер ее в подвале.

— Баки!

— Загодя предполагаю худшее. Так что ты сделал?

— Я ничего не сделал! 

— Просто влюбился.

— Да, — Стив был в отчаянье. — Но я не сказал, что влюбился в девушку.

Целую минуту Баки не мог вымолвить ни слова, перебирая варианты. То, о чем он подумал, предполагать не хотелось категорически, но судя по тому, как Стив смутился... вряд ли речь могла идти о замужней женщине или ком-то вроде.

— Ясно, — наконец, сиплым голосом произнес Баки. — И кто он?

— Думаю, ты уже понял. 

Сердце со свистом ухнуло вниз.

— Хочу, чтобы ты это сказал. 

Стив замотал головой. Его глаза заблестели.

— Иначе ты больше никогда не назовешь меня другом. Просто... дай мне немного времени. Я справлюсь.

— Ты это всерьез? Хотя ты-то точно всерьез, — Баки взлохматил волосы и огляделся. Они были одни, неподалеку оживленно болтали подростки, на них не обращали внимания. — Как сильно?

— Не было бы сильно, я бы ничего тебе не сказал.

Что ж, это было верное замечание. Баки стремительно терял дар речи. Таким обескураженным он не чувствовал себя никогда. Все, на что его хватило, это трусливо спросить:

— Ты уверен?

Стив горько улыбнулся, поджав губы.

— К сожалению, да. Уверен.

Всю дорогу до дома Стива они молчали. Баки судорожно думал, что ему сказать или сделать, но ничего путного на ум не шло. Лучший друг шагал чуть впереди, еще сильнее сутулясь, чем прежде. Сердце за него болело.

Баки понятия не имел, как так вышло. Не знал, что делать теперь.

Весь его мир рассыпался, как карточный домик, из основания которого выдернули самую важную карту.

Единственное, что он знал точно — в его мире должен быть Стив. 

Они топтались на пороге. Стив, открывая дверь, уронил ключ. Баки вошел за ним следом, хотя они не собирались засиживаться, но Стив, похоже, если и удивился, то вида не подал. Баки часто заглядывал к нему.

Стив не стал зажигать свет.

— Будешь чай? — спросил он. 

— Ты так ничего и не сказал, — заметил Баки глухо. — Чего ты хочешь, Стив?

— Я не знаю. Просто больше не могу молчать об этом. 

— Ты поэтому меня избегал?

— Не хотел доставлять тебе неприятности.

Стив опять не смотрел в глаза. Храбрился. Баки терялся, когда видел его таким. Казалось, что вот сейчас Стив укажет ему на дверь, и он шагнет за порог — в мир без Стива. И в мир, где Стив пытается жить без него.

От этих мыслей становилось муторно и страшно. Он и не подозревал, какое большое место в его сердце занимает Стив Роджерс, пока не замаячила опасность его потерять. 

— Что я могу сделать?

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, Бак.

— Не надо! Давай поговорим. Я тебе нравлюсь, так?

Стив кивнул.

— Так.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой ходили на танцы? Целовались, держались за руки...

— Я хочу тебя. Очень сильно.

Баки медленно выдохнул. Это было гораздо, гораздо хуже романтических фантазий. Стива влекло к нему?

О, боже, Стива влекло к нему. Всерьез.

— Я люблю женщин.

— Я это знаю. Потому и сказал, что ничего не выйдет.

Неспешно, крадучись, он приблизился к другу. Стив не отодвинулся. Только глянул затравленно, исподлобья.

Как загнанный в угол. 

— Стив. Тебе от этого больно?

Он закусил губу и кивнул.

— Я не знаю, что делать... Думал, если скажу, то освобожусь от этого...

— Хочешь попробовать?

Они оба вздрогнули от этого вопроса. 

— Попробовать что, Бак? — он спросил это одними губами.

Темнота пьянила не хуже виски.

— Что-нибудь, — шепнул Баки. — Что угодно. 

Стив шагнул ближе, глядя яркими, горячечными глазами.

— Ты можешь... провести со мной ночь? По-настоящему. 

Баки не был уверен. Все внутри него дрожало и скручивалось, будто Стив просил его пойти на преступление, и он знал, что Стив настолько дорог ему, что он на это пойдет. Назовет это дружеской услугой, взаимовыручкой или как-то иначе... но вот сумеет ли... Это бледное в темноте лицо, блестящие глаза. Симпатичный парень.

Парень...

— Думаю, что сумею, — и сразу же добавил. — Один раз.

Стив коротко кивнул, не сводя с него глаз. Не краснел, не стеснялся. Но если раньше он не мог глаза поднять, то теперь не мог отвести взгляда. Прямого, полного затаенного чувства.

— Мне хватит.

— В темноте.

— Хорошо.

— И мы забудем, что это было. Чтобы остаться друзьями, мы никогда не будем об этом вспоминать, идет?

Разовая услуга. Для друзей идут и не на такое. Что-то внутри Баки думало, что Стив просто слегка помешался, и этому помешательству нельзя потакать сверх меры. Стив просто вырос, возмужал и стал мужчиной, но ему так не везло с девушками, что он направил всю свою проснувшуюся энергию на близкого друга.

Это наваждение. Это пройдет, если не усугублять.

— Договорились.

Баки сглотнул.

— Будет... больно.

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

— Не будет. Я знаю, как это происходит у мужчин. Я делал это... с собой, — он опустил ресницы, даже в темноте розовея щеками. — Мне не будет больно. 

— Тогда веди.

Он считал, что пошел у Стива на поводу. Они прошли в комнату, не зажигая света. Баки благословлял темень и то, что ничего толком в ней не рассмотрит. Разделись на ощупь, каждый сам по себе, не касаясь друг друга. Стив выпрямился перед ним невнятным бледным пятном, и Баки, протянув руку, коснулся его груди. Прижал к ней ладонь. Сердце Стива колотилось, как сумасшедшее, и Баки забеспокоился, едва не предложив все отменить. 

Но Стив шагнул к нему почти вплотную, и Баки обнял его, чувствуя ответные объятия. Они прильнули друг другу голой кожей. Это было ошеломляющее чувство. В комнате пахло Стивом, Баки вдыхал запах мыла от его волос. На пробу погладил по голой спине, на третьем движении позволил руке спуститься ниже, на холм гладкой ягодицы. Стив мелко задрожал, прильнув еще теснее. Баки чувствовал, что Стив возбужден — его член липко касался внутренней стороны бедра, и это прикосновение что-то будило внутри, делая дыхание тяжелее. Обе ладони скользнули по спине вниз, мягко сжались на ягодицах, когда ладонь Стива тронула его полувставший член и стала поглаживать. Сперва робко, затем все уверенней.

Баки тихо застонал и опрокинул Стива на кровать.

В первый раз всё вышло как-то неловко, скомканно и быстро. Стив не соврал. Когда Баки втолкнулся в него, едва сумев дрожащими пальцами смазать себя вазелином, Стив только шумно охнул, выгнулся, но не закричал. В темноте Баки не мог отчетливо рассмотреть его лицо, видел только, что Стив хмурится и кусает губы, поэтому то и дело спрашивал:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечал Стив шепотом. — Мне хорошо. 

И крепко обнимал. Баки старался двигаться плавно, но то и дело сбивался с ритма, нервничал, сдерживая откуда-то взявшееся желание сорваться в отрывистый, быстрый темп. У Стива не было пышной груди, влажного лона и сочных губ, он не стонал, как иные женщины, с которыми Баки набирался опыта, и не шептал ему нежности низким бархатным голосом. Несмотря на темноту, Баки ни на миг не покидало осознание, что с ним Стив, и он почему-то был заведен до боли, до колких спазмов внизу живота, и это было пряно, так неожиданно остро...

Его заводили шорохи, скрипы, звук тяжелого дыхания, запах лекарств и чистых простыней. Запах Стива. Его теснота, его раскрытость...

Безумие.

Стив вдруг всхлипнул и застонал. Баки заметил, как ему на живот толчками выплескивается жидкость. Но он был почти уверен, что это не семя. Он вообще впервые в жизни наблюдал подобное зрелище, даже приостановился, вышел, дав отдышаться Стиву. И совсем скоро уверился — он не ошибся. Стив кончил под ним.

Все происходящее казалось нереальным и каким-то чарующим, как долгий эротический сон. Стив едва не плакал. Он краснел, тяжело дышал, извинялся. Баки не сразу удалось его успокоить. Стив был уверен, что все испортил. Что упустил единственный шанс. Но, разметавшийся, он был таким хрупким, таким горячим и таким... красивым, что Баки почти не заметил, как вновь затвердел. И тронул кончиком головки бедро Стива, чтобы дать ему понять это. Стив даже дышать перестал. А затем, чуть разведя колени, коротко кивнул, приглашая попробовать снова.

Всё повторилось. На этот раз Баки решил не сдерживаться и пошел до самого конца.

И там, в самом конце, он не смог сдержать стона.

Оргазм был так силен, что он отключился сразу, как только упал на подушку. Проснулся двадцать минут спустя от того, что кто-то гладил его по волосам, и осознание навалилось всей тяжестью. Он был в комнате Стива, в его постели. Здесь было прохладно, за окном светлело небо, где-то за домом лаяла собака.

А он только что переспал с лучшим другом.

Со Стивом, который признался, что любит его.

Или не совсем признался, но это уже не было важным.

Баки медленно повернулся. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Стив тут же убрал руку, сел на край кровати к нему спиной, чтобы на него не смотреть. Подобрал с пола футболку, но надевать не стал. Так и застыл, глядя на нее. 

— Тебе было хорошо? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — Баки сказал чистую правду. — Очень.

Стив кивнул. Это как будто его успокоило.

— Нам больше не следует этого делать. Для нас обоих.

Стив снова кивнул.

— Я думал, ты не сможешь. Что у тебя... что я не привлекаю тебя достаточно, чтобы всё получилось.

У Баки даже хватило сил на то, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Я же говорил. Ты слишком негативно мыслишь. 

В зарождающемся свете он лучше видел бледное тело Стива. Лопатки, ключицы, позвонки. Оно не казалось отталкивающим. Баки протянул руку, чтобы ободрить его, коснулся ладонью спины. Он ожидал, что Стив вздрогнет и обернется в испуге. Но Стив под его рукой неподвижно замер. Выронил футболку. А потом закрыл глаза. Он дрожал, пока Баки водил ладонью по его спине, и, когда закусил губу, Баки понял, что больше не сможет. И за руку притянул Стива к себе. В конце концов, ночь еще не закончилась.

Третий раз был волшебным. Движения выходили плавными, Стив отзывчиво двигался в такт, подстраиваясь под упругие толчки его тела, и это было хорошо, не было больше ненасытного нетерпения, и Баки мог позволить себе растянуть удовольствие. Прочувствовать всё до конца. Стив только шумно дышал и негромко постанывал, но Баки чувствовал отчетливое движение навстречу — Стив насаживался, пытаясь поймать ускользающее движение и доставить наслаждение ему. Как гостеприимный хозяин, принимающий долгожданного гостя. И он же действительно ждал его... так долго, так отчаянно ждал...

Они видели друг друга в зарождающемся свете. Смотрели глаза в глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда.

Уже находясь на грани, Баки рискнул прикоснуться к Стиву, и тот со всхлипом излился ему в кулак.

Баки проснулся один. Стив ушел в академию, оставив на столе завтрак и ключ.

Он не чувствовал вкуса еды. По правде говоря, есть вообще не хотелось. Потрясение было слишком сильным, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме того, что с ними случилось. И что делать теперь.

Готовясь к предстоящему разговору, Баки испереживался до боли в животе. Придумывал мягкие фразы, щадящие формулировки. Он пытался придумать, как поделикатней сказать, что он лишь пришел другу на помощь.

Но когда они встретились в следующий раз, Стив вел себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Настолько как ни в чем не бывало, что это сразу бросалось в глаза.

И в первый миг Баки почему-то стало очень... обидно за то, что Стив сделал вид, будто ничего между ними не произошло. Он почему-то почувствовал себя уязвленным. Даже захотел спросить: «Ты вообще помнишь, что случилось?», но язык не повернулся. Всё, на что его хватило, это спросить:

— Всё в порядке?

Стив улыбнулся. Мягко и грустно.

— Да, Бак, всё хорошо.

Это больно задело, но он не стал спорить. В конце концов, это было именно то, чего он хотел.

И через пять лет всё было хорошо. И на войне, когда Стив внезапно вымахал в греческого бога. Он, кажется, решил не вспоминать. А вот Баки помнил. Хорошо помнил. Это не давало покоя, как зудящее место, до которого никак не дотянуться. Стив улыбался, отвечал на вопросы, выступал, вёл за собой. По нему даже подумать было нельзя, что когда-то в темноте он самозабвенно отдавался лучшему другу. Нет, теперь это был Капитан Америка. 

Непорочный герой. За это иной раз хотелось ему крепко врезать.

И не то чтобы с той ночи в Баки умерло влечение к девушкам. Просто по сравнению со Стивом всё остальное было слишком простым, слишком обыденным. Не тем.

Так после острого любое другое блюдо кажется пресным.

А ему порой хотелось этой остроты. Он даже скучал по ней...

Баки увидел все это на изнанке век перед рассветом, когда тело еще не проснулось, а разум порождал видения на пороге сна и яви. Раньше такого не случалось, он привык просыпаться сразу, но в бегах начал вспоминать, что такое нормальный полноценный сон и лень. Баки открыл глаза. Он засыпал уже почти нормальным человеком, а проснулся идиотом, по уши влюбленным в Стива Роджерса. И вернулась давно знакомая тяжесть в груди.

«Ты помнишь, что признался мне? Помнишь, как тихо стонал мне на ухо, пока я тебя трахал?».

Он не спросил у Стива ничего подобного.

В первую встречу вопрос показался не совсем уместным. И потом не спросил. Было категорически некогда. И тем более потом, когда Стив целовался с тощей пигалицей. Баки выдавил на это лишь кислую улыбку. 

И понял, что ни черта он не знает о Стиве Роджерсе.

«Что, одной ночи тебе хватило, чтобы закрыть вопрос и пойти дальше? Утолил любопытство?».

Он думал, что давно перерос эту обиду, но, как оказалось, она только все больше накапливалась.

Рано или поздно ей суждено было прорваться. 

...Стив помогал ему с одеждой. Сам вызвался закутывать его в вакандские тряпки, Баки его не просил. И заводиться вовсе не собирался. Но Стив прикасался к нему, и, чувствуя подкатившую к горлу горечь, он спросил:

— Ты помнишь ту ночь?

Стив замер. Поднялся. Баки повернулся, чтобы увидеть это вмиг изменившееся лицо.

— Если ты о том, было ли это на самом деле... — сипло сказал Стив, но мягко, видимо, решив, что у Баки снова проблемы с памятью и ему надо помочь. — Да, это было.

— Для тебя... для тебя это вообще что-нибудь значило?

От Баки не укрылось, как Стив бросил взгляд в сторону выхода. То ли убеждался, что их не подслушивает местная ребятня, то ли проверял пути отступления. Он медлил с ответом.

— Всё, о чем я мог мечтать, — вздохнул Стив. — Почему ты вспомнил об этом сейчас?

Баки ошеломленно таращился на него.

— Я не могу тебя понять, — признался он. — Что, после той ночи ты меня разлюбил?

Стив дернулся, будто Баки дал ему пощечину. Он нахмурился, покачал головой с таким выражением лица, будто с трудом сдерживал боль.

— Я до сих пор не разлюбил тебя. Но ты ясно дал понять, что оказал мне услугу. И я знал, что ты любишь женщин, поэтому был рад тому, что ты смог мне дать.

— Стив...

Баки почувствовал тяжесть в груди. Это должно было быть помешательство. Оно должно было пройти.

Он не помнил, с какого момента начал желать, чтобы не прошло.

— Извини, — Стив смущенно улыбнулся. — Наверное, это уже навсегда. Я не слишком отпугну тебя этим?

— Я думал, ты излечился.

— Нет. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Просто после той ночи мне было, что помнить. 

Боль и гнев смешались под ребрами в такую кипучую массу, что потемнело в глазах.

В конце концов, у него тоже кровь с перцем. Хорошая кровь. Что надо.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Баки, закрывая глаза. — Лучше молчи, Стив. Иначе клянусь, я и одной рукой тебя отделаю.

— Я не понимаю...

— Да вижу, что не понимаешь, — он подступил на шаг ближе. — Хватит быть таким правильным! Ты же видел, что все получилось! А если у двоих получилось, то может получаться и дальше. Мне понравилось, слышишь?! Я подумал, ты больше не хочешь. Что тебе нужно было только попробовать, как это... А я из-за этого до сих пор...

Стив вдруг схватил его за грудки, рванул на себя, впиваясь в губы. Он целовал, целовал впервые, крепко и долго, и именно этого хотелось до смерти, поэтому Баки сделал несколько ответных движений до того, как осознал, что с жаром отвечает на поцелуй. Целовать Стива было так потрясающе, будто во рту взрывался фейерверк.

Нужно было сделать это еще тогда. Поцелуи добавили бы близости еще больше остроты.

Нужно было целовать его каждый день. Каждую чертову ночь...

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Стив ему в рот. — И всегда любил. Слышишь? Даже думать не смей, что я просто хотел попробовать. 

Баки едва владел собой. От нестерпимой жажды скручивало нутро и ныли зубы.

— Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь, — прохрипел он. — Хоть раз побудь эгоистом.

Стив тронул пальцами его губы.

— Хочу тебя. Хочу ещё.

Баки рукой обхватил Стива за шею.

— Наконец-то.


End file.
